Toadstool
'Toadstool '(tạm dịch: Nấm Cóc) là một cây (nấm) trong ''Plants vs. Zombies 2. ''Nó được phát hành vào ngày 23 tháng 6 năm 2015, và là một cây cao cấp mua bằng tiền thật. Giá ban đầu của nó là 4.99 đô, nhưng sau sự kiện Food Fight 2015 thì đã được giảm xuống còn 3.99 đô. Tuy nhiên, sau khi Cold Snapdragon xuất hiện thì giá của nó đã trở về như ban đầu. Cũng như Chomper, Toadstool có khả năng ăn hầu hết các loại zombie, và cần 30 giây để tiêu hóa chúng, nhưng cũng sẽ không thể làm gì khác trong thời gian đó. Khi đối mặt với những chướng ngại vật như nấm mộ hay ván lướt sóng, hoặc các đối thủ không ăn được như Pianist Zombie, Toadstool sẽ sử dụng lưỡi để tấn công, gây ra 2.5 sát thương cơ bản mỗi lần đánh, tức chỉ bằng một phần tư sát thương của Chomper, nhưng nhanh hơn bốn lần. Điểm khác nhau mấu chốt giữa Chomper và Toadstool là cây nấm tốn nhiều hơn 50 mặt trời, nhưng lại có thể cho bù 50 mặt trời mỗi lần tiêu hóa xong, và nó bắt được zombie ở khoảng cách tối đa 2 ô trước mặt nó bằng cách phóng lưỡi như một con cóc. Toadstool không thể tiêu hóa một số loại zombie sau: * Gargantuar và các biến thể * Zombie Bull * Barrel Roller Zombie (khi vẫn còn thùng) * Các loại zombie máy móc * Zombie King * Cavalry Zombie (con ngựa) * Fisherman Zombie * Zombie Chicken và Ice Weasel (thay vì ăn chúng, Toadstool sẽ tiêu diệt chúng trực tiếp bằng lưỡi) Nguồn gốc Cái tên Toadstool trong tiếng Anh là một cách gọi khác của nấm, ngoài "mushroom", vì vậy trong game nó là một cây nấm. Cái tên này cũng là chơi chữ của từ "toad", con cóc, vì vậy cả ngoại hình lẫn khả năng tấn công của nó đều rất giống một con cóc, như việc bắt mồi bằng lưỡi của nó chẳng hạn. Almanac entry |-|Tiếng Anh=Sun cost: 200 AREA: Single RANGE: Close RECHARGE: Fast Toadstools gulp down zombies whole, then produce sun. Weakness: vulnerable while chewing Toadstool just can't stand being idle. "I keep everything that I want to do on lists, and keep the lists where I can see them so that I'm always motivated!" she said. Whenever there's work to be done, she's always the first to hop to it. |-|Tạm dịch=Giá mặt trời: 200 KHU VỰC ẢNH HƯỞNG: Đơn lẻ TẦM ẢNH HƯỞNG: Gần khôi phục: Nhanh Nấm Cóc nuốt chửng zombie, sau đó sản xuất mặt trời. Nấm Cóc không thể ngồi yên một chỗ được. "Tôi lên danh sách hết những việc mình muốn làm , và để danh sách đó ở nơi dễ nhìn thấy để luôn có động lực làm!" cô ấy nói. Mỗi khi có việc cần phải hoàn thành, cô luôn là người đầu tiên có mặt. Nâng cấp Hiệu ứng từ Plant Food Khi được cho Plant Food, Toadstool sẽ bắt bốn zombie bất kì trong khu vực 5x3 xung quanh nó, sau đó nhai rất nhanh và tạo ra 50 mặt trời mỗi zombie nó đã ăn. Nếu không có zombie ăn được nào trong khu vực đó, Toadstool sẽ thay vào đó cố tấn công chúng, còn nếu không có mục tiêu nào khả dĩ cho cả hai việc trên, Toadstool sẽ chẳng làm gì cả (thế nên người chơi không nên lãng phí một Plant Food cho Toadstool làm gì nếu không có zombie nào ở gần). Trang phục Khi Toadstool nuốt zombie, nó sẽ thả ra một đám khói có khả năng đầu độc zombie lại gần. Nâng cấp theo cấp độ Chiến thuật Toadstool có thể được coi như phiên bản nâng cấp của Chomper, vì mặc dù ban đầu nó có thể đắt hơn 50 mặt trời, nhưng khả năng tạo bù lại mặt trời sau khi ăn zombie của nó cũng sẽ dễ dàng bù đắp lại điều này. Tầm tấn công xa hơn của Toadstool cũng giúp nó tấn công hiệu quả hơn các đối thủ không ăn được như các loại zombie máy móc hay Gargantuar. Tuy nhiên, Toadstool vẫn gặp phải hạn chế rất lớn của Chomper, đó là thời gian tiêu hóa dài khiến nó gặp nguy hiểm trước các đợt tấn công lớn. Nói chung thì bất kì loại cây nào có khả năng cầm chân zombie cũng có thể giúp đỡ Toadstool rất nhiều trong khi nó đang ăn. Chúng bao gồm: * Các cây làm đơ zombie như Iceberg Lettuce và Kernel-pult. * Các cây làm chậm như Winter Melon và Sap-fling. * Các cây phòng thủ như Wall-nut và Endurian. * Các cây có khả năng đẩy zombie ra sau như Primal Peashooter và Chard Guard. Toadstool tương đối hữu dụng trong các màn có Bom Mặt Trời, vì nó là một trong số ít những cây sản xuất mặt trời mang theo được ở các màn này. Mặc dù lượng mặt trời rơi xuống đã khá đủ để người chơi thiết lập hàng phòng thủ rồi, nhưng phần mặt trời cho thêm bởi Toadstool sẽ giúp người chơi sử dụng thoải mái hơn các cây đắt đỏ hoặc chắp vá lại hàng phòng thủ. Sun Bean là một lựa chọn khác tương tự cho các màn này. Toadstool cũng có thể dùng để tiêu diệt Chicken Wrangler Zombie trong Wild West hoặc Weasel Hoarder trong Frostbite Caves mà không khiến chúng thả con vật của mình ra, mặc dù cũng nên nhớ là cả hai thế giới trên đều có những mục tiêu không ăn được và có thể dễ dàng vượt qua Toadstool, đó là Zombie Bull và Troglobite khi đang đẩy khối băng. Cuối cùng, Toadstool có thẻ ăn bạch tuộc mà không cần nhai, khiến chúng là công cụ đặc biệt để đối phó với Octo Zombie. Thư viện ảnh Thông tin cơ sở * Toadstool là loại nấm đắt nhất trong cả sê-ri (200 mặt trời). * Toadstool phát ra tiếng ộp-ộp như cóc trong trạng thái nghỉ của mình, mặc dù điều này là vô lý vì chỉ cóc đực mới phát ra tiếng như vậy, trong khi nó là giống cái theo như Almanac. * Trong bản 3.6, nó có thể được dùng trong các màn Last Stand. * Toadstool được ghi là giống cái trong Almanac, nhưng lại là đực trong nhật kí nhà phát triển của phần hai Lost City. * Toadstool sẽ tiếp tục phát ra tiếng nhai và sản xuất mặt trời kể cả khi đã hết màn hoặc khi người chơi đang ở màn hình nhận quà. * Mặc dù là một con cóc, nó không thể trồng được trên nước ở Big Wave Beach. * Có một lỗi xảy ra khi nó đang phóng lưỡi ra bắt một zombie, và người chơi đột ngột thoát khỏi màn rồi quay lại. Toadstool lúc này sẽ chỉ có thể lắc lên lắc xuống với cái miệng mở, và cứ giữ như thế cho đến cuối màn, hoặc bị tiêu diệt hoặc đào lên. * Toadstool là cây nấm duy nhất trong game mà không có tên kết thúc bằng "-shroom". * Theo như phần credit, Toadstool được lồng tiếng bởi Aaron Schneider. * Toadstool, Venus Flytrap (khi được cho Plant Food) và Chomper là các cây duy nhất ăn thịt zombie. * Nó là cây cao cấp duy nhất sản xuất được mặt trời. Xem thêm * Chomper Thể loại:Nấm Thể loại:Cây cao cấp Thể_loại:Cây có tốc độ khôi phục nhanh Thể_loại:Cây giết ngay lập tức Thể_loại:Cây giết ngay lập tức nhiều lần Thể_loại:Cây sản xuất mặt trời Thể_loại:Cây tấn công bị động Thể_loại:Cây nghỉ sau khi tấn công Thể_loại:Cây cao cấp